dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Historical Timeline
The below timeline describes the major events that formed the setting for DC Universe Online, known as the DC Universe. Only major historical events (or those that are important to DC's major characters) are listed here. Please note that few exact dates have been given for these events, so approximations are used instead. Timeline Creation *Based on the template of New Earth, the Earth is formed approximately 10 billion years after the , following the reformation of the Multiverse in the Infinite Crisis. *Following the universe's creation, the Lords of Order and the Lords of Chaos emerge. *Sentient beings begin to arise and the Endless enter the universe. 5 Billion Years ago *Believing the Source could be a threat to them, the Old Gods of Urgrund split the Source into its positive component, still called the Source, and its negative component, the Anti-Life. After the Source regains its strength, it compels the Old Gods of the Third World to descend into war, but one of them, Gog, flees their homeworld, crashing on Earth. Finally, there came a time when the Old Gods died, destroying themselves and their world. Its remains are shunted into an alternate universe called the Fourth World, eventually forming into the worlds Apokolips and New Genesis. *The Maltusans, an immortal race of beings, settle the planet Oa, at the center of the Universe. In time, they discover the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, and succeed in building the Central Power Battery. One day, the Malthusan scientist Krona observes the beginning of the universe, but his machine is struck by energy which causes the universe to "be born old". Krona is sentenced to existence as an energy life form. *Following Krona's banishment, the Male Malthusans dedicate themselves to combating evil where it rises, becoming the Oans. Following a battle with Parallax, the Oans believe that it would be best to suppress emotions, least they interfere with their judement. The females declare that a life without love is blasphemy, and depart Oa, becoming the Zamarons. The Oans eventually create the Manhunters to patrol the universe. 3 Billion Years ago *Following the Massacre of Sector 666 and the failure of the Manhunters, the Oans decide that a sentient force is needed to combat evil whenever it rises. A group of Oans favouring a more proactive approach depart, eventually becoming the Controllers. The Oans who remain become the Guardians of the Universe. After a short lived force called the Halla, the Guardians form the Green Lantern Corps. 7-2 Million Years Ago *2 million years ago, the "Homo" (Human) genus diverges from the "australopithecines" genus in Africa. *The White Martians genetically manipulate the human genetic code; stimulating their evolutionary progress. *Martian colonists establish the settlement known as Z'onn Z'orr in the region of Antarctica. The citadel is soon abandoned. 400,000-250,000 Years Ago *Archaic Homo sapiens evolve in Africa and spread across the globe, replacing populations of Homo erectus and Homo neanderthalensis. 143,000 BCE *Two powerful Atlantean mystics named Calculha and Majistra became the most powerful sorcerers in the world. Calculha, a follower of the light, manipulated White Magic, while his only living equal, Majistra was a practitioner of the dark arts. Through their influence, Atlantis flourished and grew into an advanced community unlike any other on the planet. Although magic was the dominant means of power throughout the continent, noted intellectuals began to recognize the wisdom of science. While the rest of the world had yet to benefit from inventions such as the wheel, the Atlanteans were already developing highly advanced technological wonders. 48,000 BCE *Vandar Adg, a caveman and leader of the Bear Tribe, finds a mysterious meteor that crashed to Earth. Bathing him in radiation, the meteor granted him incredible intellect and immortality. An observer from the Bear Tribe would later approach that same meteorite and become Savage's eternal nemesis, the Immortal Man, possessing the power to be resurrected as a new persona every time he is killed. 40,000 BCE *The New Gods visit Earth and experiment upon an early Neanderthal named Aurakles, endowing him with abilities far beyond normal humans and providing him with technology beyond the capabilities of his fellow Neanderthals, all in order so that he could lead his people and defend the Earth for centuries. Aurakles became the world's first superhero, battling against the 666 Monsters of Chaos. 33,000 BCE *A Cro-Magnon son is born to Neanderthal Ne-Ahn and becomes known as Anthro, the First Boy. *Clans of Cro-Magnan eventually wage war against South American Neanderthal tribes, eradicating them and their culture from the world. *The shaman Rheelai (possibly the last Neanderthal) crafted two relics of great mystical import. The first was a polished amber stone which later became known as the Claw of Aelkhünd; the second was a golden cup which would one day become the fabled Holy Grail of Christian lore. 30,000 BCE *A caveman returns to his home after a harrowing day of hunting. Having lost the use of his arm in battle, he feels weak and ashamed. His pregnant mate tries to console him, but her pity only drives him into a fit of rage. Picking up a club, he brutally bashes her across the head, killing her. The dead woman’s spirit leaves her body and travels into the underworld. 9500 BCE *During the reign of King Orin I, a massive earthquake rips across the continent of Atlantis, killing untold millions of people. However, as many Atlantean scientists had predicted such a catastrophe and warned Orin, the King ad constructed large shield domes, which protected several major cities from the devastation. Nothing however, could prevent the entire continent of Atlantis from sinking permanently into the sea. Eventually, King Orin's scientists are able to develop a serum that allows the Atlanteans to survive breathe underwater and survive the oceanic pressure. 7000 BCE *A young boy named Shazam is chosen by six long-since forgotten gods to become their champion and becomes known as the Wizard Shazam. 5000 BCE *The first recorded whereabouts of the mighty sorcerer now known as Felix Faust. He appeared in the legendary African empire of Kor. The king of Kor was Nommo, the prime wizard of his time and the guardian of the mystic power called the Flame of Life. The evil sorcerer battled Nommo, attempting to use the Flame's power to his own corrupt ends. Nommo then called the Flame of Life into himself, defeating the sorcerer by banishing him to another dimension. 4000 BCE *Members of the Oan race crash land on Earth somewhere in Northern Mesopotamia and are worshipped or mistaken for the Anunnaki, the gods of the Sumerian and Babylonian Empires. 2030 BCE *In 2030 B.C., the Egyptian deity Anubis rewarded his most devoted follower, the mad priest Khalis, with a gift, the Amulet of Anubis, holding part of the god's own power. In the following years, Khalis used the Amulet to take mental control of a legion of Nubian slaves and made them build "the mightiest of pyramids" to honor Anubis. However, when Nabu the Wise, a Lord of Order in human form who served various Egyptian Pharaohs, discovered the actions of Khalis, he was not pleased. With a wave of his arm, Nabu freed the slaves from the priest's spell and let them have their revenge on Khalis. As Khalis was buried, Nabu took the Amulet as his own. 2000 BCE *Zeus and his allies go to war with the Titans, the first generation of the Olympian gods, overthrowing them and casting them into Tartarus. Zeus and his brothers cast lots for creation; Zeus takes the heavens, Poseidon takes the seas and Hades takes control of the underworld. 1279-1230 BCE *The Wizard Shazam becomes a high priest to the pharaoh Ramses II of Egypt. As the wizard grew older, he sought a champion worthy to inherit his powers. The young prince Teth-Adam of Kahndaq (Ramses' son) impresses the wizard with his fairness and decency. But before Shazam could bestow his powers, his daughter Blaze makes a deal with the god Set. When Teth-Adam spoke the name "Shazam," instead of gaining the wizard's powers, he was blessed with the power of seven Egyptian gods: Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton and Mehen. *Teth-Adam serves Egypt for many years alongside the great wizard, Nabu, but this duty drew him away from his wife, Shiruta, and children, Gon and Hurut, in Kahndaq. While he was away, the mad priest Ahk-ton ravages Kahndaq and kills Adam's family. Unable to apprehend Ahk-ton, Adam entombs his family and returns to the court of Ramses and allied himself with Prince Khufu. *As prophesied by the wizard Nabu, a space ship lands in Egypt. Prince Khufu, Nabu, and Teth-Adam search the desert, finally coming across the remains of a Thanagarian ship styled with a hawk-like motif. Nabu casts a spell translating the strange language of the female space traveler. Just before dying, she whispers the words, "Nth Metal", the name of the substance that powered the downed ship. *The ship is studied at Khufu's palace. The remaining Nth metal is examined and melted down to be used to create several devices; including a scarab which allows Khufu to fly, a deadly knife, and a battle glove referred to as the Claw of Horus. However, the metal also strengthens the souls of Khufu and his wife, Chay-Ara, binding them together in their love and imprinting them with the collective knowledge of Thanagar. *The villainous priest Hath-Set murders Khufu and Chay-Ara with the knife of Nth metal. *Becoming disparaged, Adam eventually meets three travelers from the future (Hawkgirl, Mister Terrific, and Captain Marvel) who help Adam capture Ahk-ton. Adam then kills the priest as retribution for murdering his family. Adam then returns to Khandaq and forcefully overthrows the government present there, appointing himself ruler. The wizard Shazam was made aware of all of these events and, thinking Adam had been corrupted by Blaze, unleashed a spell that trapped Adam's soul and powers within a scarab and renders Adam's de-powered body into a withered corpse. Shazam then buried both the body and the scarab in the tomb of Rameses II, where he had planned for it to remain for all eternity. In death, the former hero was referred to as "Khem-Adam" ("Black Adam"). Disillusioned by what he perceived as Adam's betrayal, Shazam went several millennia before appointing a second champion to fight evil in his name. 1200 BCE *Circe, a princess of Colchis, has her subjects object over her killing her weak husband. Driven out of the kingdom, she finds refuge on a small island called Aeaea and begins to accumulate her considerable magical power. Limited to the island, Circe eventually uses the Sirens of Greek lore to lure seafarers to the island. *A convocation forms in the palace of Zeus on Mount Olympus. Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, petitions Zeus to create a new race of warrior women – a race that will help to lead mankind back towards faithful worship of the Gods. Ares, the God of War, believes this plan to be pitiful and will only serve to weaken the vitality of the Gods. Zeus has no interest in the idea at all, and leaves the chamber, allowing the other Gods to decide the issue amongst themselves. Artemis addresses Zeus' wife, Hera, and asks for her blessing in this endeavor. Hera warns her to tread lightly, and to never again ask her to take sides against her husband. *Artemis gathers several Gods sympathetic to her cause together including Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hestia and Athena. Without Zeus' knowledge, they book passage across the River Styx to the Cavern of Souls. The Gods then pool their resources, extracting the souls and reincarnating them on Earth on the shores of Greece as a warrior race of women known as Amazons. One spirit, however, is not reincarnated and remains behind in the Cavern of Souls. Athena notes that this one has a special destiny, and that her time of rebirth has not yet come. *Athena addresses these newly born Amazons and tells them that they are born to lead humanity in the ways of virtue. Athena selects Hyppolyta to serve as Queen of the Amazons, with her sister Antiope acting at her side. Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, forges them a great city and the Amazons live in prosperity for centuries. 1000 BCE *Feeling threatened by the Amazons' existence, Ares convinces Herakles and his friend Theseus of Athens to seduce the Amazons' two queens, Hyppolita and Antiope. Herakles then enslaves the Amazons, stealing Hyppolyta's girdle, and departs. *With Athena's help, Hippolyta frees the Amazons and they massacre Herakles' army. Antiope then leads an army on Athens and Theseus asks Antiope to become his queen, which she accepts. However, his wife Adriane, prompted by Circe, murders Antiope and herself killed in the struggle. *Theseus and Pythia, Antiope's daughter, each believes the other is responsible and Theseus banishes the Amazons from Athens. The Goddesses declare that the Amazons have failed in their mission of peace and exiles Hyppolyta's faction to Themyscira. Pythia's faction renounces the Gods of Olympus and found the city of Bana-Mighdall. *The young Atlantean Gamemnae is left to die for her blonde hair. Surviving, she becomes a sorceress capable of absorbing the power of others, and raises Atlantis from the ocean, turning them back into air breathers and appointing herself Queen. When Atlanteans from the future arrive to escape from a future enemy, Gamemnae enslaves them and imprisons their king, Arthur Curry, trapping him in a water like form. When she discovers that his comrades-in-arms, the Justice League of America, would soon arrive and rescue the Atlanteans, Gamemnae assembles a similar group, the League of Ancients, from all over the world and kills the Justice League. However, Gamemnae is betrayed by a member of the League of Ancients, Manitou Raven, over her ruthless methods and revives the JLA, freeing Arthur. Arthur then resinks Atlantis, breaking Gamemnae's air breathing spell and killing her in the process. 15th Century AD *The man who would be known as Ra's al Ghul is born to a tribe of nomads in a desert somewhere in Arabia, near a city whose inhabitants' ancestors have journeyed to the Arabian Peninsula from China. Ra's is interested in science from an early age. Unable to learn any science living as a nomad, he abandons his tribe to live in the city, where he can conduct his scientific research. He becomes a physician and marries a woman named Sora, the love of his life. He eventually discovers a naturally occuring solution known as a Lazarus Pit, which he uses to heal a dying prince. However, the prince is driven insane and kills Sora, while the king blames Ra's for the murder and buries him alive. Freed by the son of a former patient, Ra's reunites his tribe and they massacre the city, killing the king and his son. Ra's then takes his name and forms the organization known as the Demon, intent on keeping balance between man and nature. 16th Century AD *King Arthur Pendragon and his Knights of the Round Table rule over the territory known as Camelot. Arthur's friend, Merlin, and his guardian demon, Etrigan, defended Camelot against the forces of the evil witch, Morgaine le Fey. Another of Merlin's allies was Sir Justin Arthur, more commonly known as the Shining Knight. Camelot eventually fell when a time-displaced Swamp Thing took root beneath the land and grew forth, bringing the castle of King Arthur down to the ground. 17th Century *Darkseid encounters the Green Martians and learns of their belief that the will is a "Life Equation". Darkseid theorizes that an Anti-Life Equation must exist as well and makes efforts to gain it. In an effort to buy time, he negotiates with Highfather Izaya to end the war between Apokolips and New Genesis. To seal the deal, the rulers of the two worlds exchange sons: Izaya gives his son to Darkseid, while Darkseid gives his son Orion to Izaya. Izaya's son, named Scott Free, rejects the teachings of Darkseid and Granny Goodness, while Orion takes to teachings of New Genesis becomes forever oppossed to his father. 18th Century *The Founding Fathers sign the Declaration of Independence. Some of the men, including Benjamin Franklin, John Adams, and Thomas Jefferson, meet with alchemist Taylor Hawke and create a spiritual embodiment of America with a number of tokens. The tokens merge and form a small talisman. The 13 men agree to protect the talisman and the secret of its existence. 19th Century 1863 *May 2nd: Confederate cavalry soldier Jonah Hex mistakes General Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson for an enemy soldier and shoots him. Jackson dies from his injuries eight days later. 1867 *Young Cyrus Gold witnesses the murder of his unscrupulous father at the hands of a rival mobster. His body is tossed into Gotham Harbor. 1888 *Jack the Ripper murders several women in the Whitechapel area of London. It is believe that the Ripper is possessed by a demon named Calibraxis. 20th Century World War I *A young Adolph Hitler, still a corporal in the German Army, along with Stalin and a young Asian man, visits Anton Arcane during his early experiments in re-animating the dead. *The United States enters the war. In August of that same year, the demon Etrigan plays a gruesome part in the third Battle of Ypres. At this time, the Demon manipulated Jason Blood's memories of the incident, as well as that of many other horrible deeds that the Demon has committed across the centuries. 1938 *Lee Travis becomes the Crimson Avenger, regarded as the first of the many subsequent "mystery men" that would soon populate the American landscape. *Alan Scott discovers the Starheart gem and uses its powers to become the Green Lantern. *Framed for the murder of his mentor, Ted Grant becomes the costumed hero Wildcat. *After being murdered, police officer Jim Corrigan becomes a host of the Spectre. *Prince Khufu and Chay-ara are reborn as Carter Hall and Shiera Saunders. Eventually reuniting, they become Hawkman and Hawkgirl. *Jason Garrick is exposed to fumes that accelerate his metabolism and gives him superhuman speed, which leads him to become the Flash. 1940s *Justice Society of America becomes the first assemblage of "mystery men" and serve as an inspiration to all that follow. World War II 1941 *The United States government collaborated with all branches of the armed forces to create a special program specializing in psychological warfare. Their program became known in covert circles as Project M. Modern Era *The planet Krypton explodes, and the Kryptonian people are wiped out save for a small group of survivors in Kandor, which were abducted by Brainiac as one of his "bottled cities". *Seconds before Krypton's explosion, Jor-El, a scientist who predicted the explosion, sends his young son Kal-El away in a Kryptonian Rocket, which carries him to Earth. Discovered by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent, they take the child in and name him Clark Kent. *Returning home from a late night movie, Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne are murdered in a mugging attempt gone wrong. Having witnessed the event, their son, Bruce Wayne, vows to avenge their deaths. *Desiring a daughter, Hippolyta of Themyscira fashions a daughter from clay, naming her Diana of Themyscira. The Greek goddesses bestow the clay child with life to become the first child on Themyscira. *Police scientist Bartholomew Allen is bathed in chemicals from a chemical rack struck by lightning, connecting him to the Speed Force. He becomes the second Flash. *Hal Jordan is selected by Green Lantern Abin Sur's power ring to become the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. *The Atlantean wizard Atlan sires a son, Orin, with an Atlantean woman. Born with blonde hair, he is abandoned out of superstition. A fisherman named Thomas Curry finds him and raises him as Arthur Curry. Arthur eventually learns of his heritage and becomes Aquaman. *Pulled through time and space in a teleportation accident, J'onn J'onzz, the last Green Martian, arrives on Earth. He assumes the human identity of John Jones and later, the superhero identity the Martian Manhunter. *Millionaire Oliver Queen is thrown off his private yatch and spends some time on a deserted island, developing his archery skills. After returning to civilization, he becomes the vigilante Green Arrow. *Deciding the time has come for a new champion, Shazam selects the orphaned Billy Batson as the recipient of his power, transforming the child into the adult Captain Marvel. *Alexander Luthor forms LexCorp, which becomes the driving force of the Metropolis economy. *Batman disrupts a robbery at the Ace Chemical Processing Plant. Through a series of still unconfirmed events, one of the criminals is forced to swim through a vat of chemicals, altering his body. Driven completely insane, the man becomes known as the Joker. *The Justice League of America follows in the footsteps of the JSA. *The Teen Titans, composed of several sidekicks of the JLA, is formed. *After years of trying, Scott Free is able to escape from Apokolips, making his way to Earth. He succeeds Thaddeus Brown as escape artist Mister Miracle, soon joined by his lover Big Barda. *Darkseid discovers that humans contain a portion of the Anti-Life Equation in their minds and begins efforts to conquer the planet, quickly finding opposition from Superman and the JLA. Crisis on Infinite Earths *After eons of inactivity, the Monitor and the Anti-Monitor awaken, with the Anti-Monitor beginning his efforts to consume the Multiverse. The Monitor recruits heroes across the multiverse before he is killed, and they are able to stop the Anti-Monitor, though only one positive matter universe is saved. *Many of the multiverse's defenders die, among them Barry Allen, though only a small number of people on Earth remember the Crisis. *Four survivors of the original Multiverse; Alexander Luthor, Jr. (Earth-Three), Kal-El (Earth-Prime), Kal-L (Earth-Two) and Lois Lane (Earth-Two), travel to a heaven dimension to live out their days. Fallen heroes *The superhero community is devastated when Doomsday kills Superman. *Four individuals (Man of Steel, Superboy, the Last Son of Krypton, and the Cyborg Superman) subsequently appear and claim to be Superman before Superman himself returns from the dead. *Batman is defeated and temporarily paralyzed by the villain Bane. *Jean-Paul Valley assumes the mantle of the Bat and defeats Bane, only to descend into madness and force Wayne to reclaim it. *Driven mad by the Cyborg Superman's destruction of Coast City, Hal Jordan becomes a host to Parallax, wipes out all the Guardians save Ganthet, and destroys the Green Lantern Corps. *Kyle Rayner is recruited by Ganthet and becomes the last Green Lantern in the Universe. Zero Hour *Parallax (Hal Jordan), believing there was something fundamentally wrong with the universe, sought to reshape it for the better. Using energies he had absorbed from the fallen Anti-Monitor, he harnesses the entropy left behind by the first crisis and uses it to destroy the entire timeline so that he could rebuild it, shattering the link between the beginning and the end of time. Past, Future and Present were all almost completely obliterated by Jordan's machinations, complicated by the intervention of Extant, another temporal villain intent on recreating the world in his own image. *Superman and Metron rally a large grouping of heroes, some from unfamiliar timelines, and attempt to combat the threat. After Parallax (Hal Jordan) puts Extant out of the way by himself, the last few remaining heroes are gathered at Vanishing Point, outside of time, to stop Parallax (Hal Jordan). When they confront him, they are joined by the Spectre, who fights Parallax (Hal Jordan) to bring him to justice for the billions of deaths he had caused by wiping out existence. A hero named Waverider has Captain Atom, the Ray, Superman and Darkstar help him absorb the energies used in the fight and channeled them into the young another hero named Damage. *After Green Arrow is forced to kill Parallax (Hal Jordan), the Spectre overloads Damage with even more energy, resulting in Damage releasing all of it in a surge of cosmic power, which was able to reboot the entire universe, functioning as a new Big Bang. The entire timestream was restored naturally, albeit with subtle differences. Final Night *An alien refugee by the name of Dusk crash-lands in Metropolis' West River on Earth to warn the planet of the coming of an entity known as a Sun-Eater. As its name implied, this artificially created black hole was en-route to Earth to consume Earth's sun. However, just as the sun was on the verge of exploding, Parallax (Hal Jordan) enters the sun and absorbs all of the energy from the supernova blast. He then re-channels the radiation, as well as his own green energy, to reignite the star thus saving all of Earth. The effort proved too much for even one as powerful as himself and Parallax (Hal Jordan) dies at the heart of the sun. No Man's Land *Following two viral outbreaks and a massive earthquake, Gotham City is placed outside of the United States and declared a "No man's land". For a year, the remnants of the GCDP and the Batman Family are hard-pressed to maintain what order is left. *Lex Luthor uses his financial and political influence to bring Gotham back into the United States, which results in his subsequent election at President of the United States. Our Worlds at War *Imperiex-Prime launches his quest to create a new universe by starting a big bang at Earth. The Luthor administration allies with Darkseid of Apokolips, Brainiac 13, and a reluctant Justice League to counter Imperiex. *Brainiac 13 betrays the alliance and absorbs Imperiex's energy for himself, but Lex Luthor and Darkseid open a temporal boom tube and Superman pushes Warworld (hosting Brainiac 13 and Imperiex's conciousness) to the Big Bang, where they are destroyed. Identity Crisis *Sue Dibny, wife of the Elongated Man, is murdered, her body horribly burned. The super-hero community rallies to find the murderer. *Mid-Nite and Mister Terrific, along with Batman, separately realize that Sue was murdered by someone with access to the technology of the ray Palmer, known as the hero, the Atom. Before they can discover whether it was Palmer or someone using his technology, Palmer learns that his estranged wife, Jean Loring, was the killer. *Loring asserts that she did not mean to kill Sue, nor was it her intention for Jack Drake, Robin's father, to be killed. She argues that she sent the note and gun in order for him to protect himself and survive the attack. She tells Palmer that she undertook the plan, which included faking the attempt on her own life, in order to bring Ray back into her life. Palmer realizes that she is insane, and Loring is committed to Arkham Asylum. Green Lantern: Rebirth *Kyle Rayner evolves into Ion, and uses his new powers to recreate the Guardians of the Universe and the Central Battery. Kyle discovers the truth about Parallax, who reemerges, and is removed from Hal Jordan's soul. Jordan is resurrected, and the Green Lantern Corps is reborn. Infinite Crisis *Alexander Luthor, Jr. schemes to manipulate Kal-L (Earth-Two) into destroying the current Earth to bring back a better Earth-Two. *After seducing and corrupting Kal-El (Earth-Prime), now known as Superboy-Prime, and using the Anti-Monitor's corpse, Luthor creates a number of worlds searching for the "perfect one". His efforts fail, and Lois Lane of Earth-Two dies, causing Kal-L (Earth-Two) to defect to the heroes of Earth. *Destabilized without a host, the Spectre is driven on a rampage against magic, at the suggestion of Eclipso. During his rampage, the Spectre destroys Atlantis, terrorizes Khandaq, and kills the wizard Shazam. Finally, the Presence takes notice when Nabu is killed, forcing the Spectre into recently murdered Gotham Cop Crispus Allen. *In an effort to destroy the planet, the Secret Society of Super-Villains launches an assault on Metropolis, but are defeated by the heroes of Earth, while Superboy-Prime attempts to destroy the universe by destroying Oa, but Superman and Kal-L (Earth 2) manage to defeat him but at the cost of Kal-L's life; Prime is taken into the custody of the Green Lantern Corps while Alexander Luthor Jr. is eventually discovered and killed by Lex Luthor and the Joker. *Superman is depowered and so devotes his life full-time as Clark Kent, while Batman decides to retrace his steps to purge himself of his demons, and Wonder Woman tries to find her way after being forced to kill Maxwell Lord. *Because of the Spectre's actions, the Tenth Age of Magic begins, where the books of Magic are rewritten. The only surviving Lord of Order is Amethyst, while the only surviving Lord of Chaos is Mordru. *The remaining Earths created by Alexander Luthor, Jr. collapse back together, combining historical remnants to form one "New Earth". However, the single universe was too small to contain the energy inside it and it began replicating - into 52 identical Universes as a new Multiverse. 1 Year Ago *Bruno Mannheim reforms Intergang, now with a relgious connotation in the Crime Bible, a book dedicated to the worship of Cain and Darkseid. *Chang Tzu captures various mad scientists on Oolong Island and uses them to raise the Four Horsemen of Apokolips. *Black Adam forms a coalition of nations opposed to the percieved American "monopoly" on metahumans, called the "Freedom of Power Treaty", which illegalizes American metahuman activity in those sovereign nations. *After Intergang tries to bribe him with a young Adreanna Tomaz, Black Adam sets her free and falls in love with her. He grants her the powers of the goddess Isis and they soon rescue her brother Amon, who is granted some of Black Adam's power, becoming Osiris, forming a "Black Marvel Family". *Seeing him as a threat, Intergang and Chang Tzu unleash the Four Horsemen on Kahndaq, killing Isis and Osiris. *Black Adam goes on a global rampage in retribution, starting with the mass slaughter of civilians in Bialya. Eventually, the combined forces of the Justice Society of America, Captain Marvel, China's Great Ten, Martian Manhunter, and other heroes stop Black Adam's rampage. Recent Pre-game Events *The Justice Leage of America is reformed following Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman's return to action. At their urging, Alan Scott, Jay Garrick, and Ted Grant reform the Justice Society of America, in an attempt to set an example for the growing metahuman population. *Sinestro, with the help of the resurrected Anti-Monitor, rallies the universal forces of terror in the service of fear as the Sinestro Corps and unsuccessfully attempts to invade Earth. Ion is removed from Kyle Rayner, and he is infected with Parallax, although Hal Jordan is able to help free him. *The Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps battle the Sinestro Corps, with Jordan and Rayner defeating and capturing Sinestro, while John Steward and Guy Gardner drop Warworld with its Yellow Central battery on the Anti-Monitor, who is then thrown across the universe by a freed Superman-Prime. Game Events *Storyline Trivia *According to Black Adam, a total of 5,079,432 people died during the Infinite Crisis. Category:Glossary